


Tumblr Pornlet 03: Breath

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble-esque, Edging, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles tried to slow his breathing. He was so close to the edge.





	Tumblr Pornlet 03: Breath

Stiles tried to slow his breathing. He was so close to the edge. 

Derek ran his tongue flat this time, wet and wide and right over the top of Stiles' weeping cock head. Thankfully, though, he didn't twist to slice the side of his tongue though Stiles' slit.

If he had, Stiles would have be done, no questions asked.

He was so close to breaking his record; five or ten more minutes, one more trip to the precipice without falling over and then, then he could let go.

He couldn't look down at Derek. He couldn't look into those eyes or bare to see the line of his cheeks or the rough of his jaw. 

Stiles let his head drop backwards a little further, stretching out his neck and enjoying the sound Derek made at the sight.

Stiles felt Derek's big, warm palm press up, cupping Stiles’ balls. Then the fingers of the same hand were there, bent up, light, dragging through hair and the sliding up, up and.

Derek's voice was almost as rough as Stiles thought his own would be.

"One more, baby. You can do it. I'm going to make you come for days."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/160478648661/image-source-stiles-tried-to-slow-his). Link is mostly SFW.


End file.
